


Reason To Live

by chocola_lover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Sugi never cared much for accomplishments. But she had learnt to care...for a single reason. A single reason that stirred so dully inside her.One best left unsaid.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	Reason To Live

Sugi /knew/ what was happening.  
To an extent...

It had all been discussed within private quarters nearly a month prior to this affair.  
Granted, when discussed, it had been more of a warning of a plausible future then something set in stone.

But such a future had become a reality.  
The girl, once so uncaring- still rather was...admittedly. Had been forced into making a decision.

Side with the one who had stolen her heart one eerie night, one who had prevailed through time and space to reunite.

Or do what everyone had fought for.

Sugi never cared much for accomplishments. But she had learnt to care...for a single reason. A single reason that stirred so dully inside her.  
One best left unsaid.

And so. Emet had placed the future in her palms. Where everyone always swore it was.

That had dragged the scions and their...unruly 'hero'...into this situation. Deadlocked in combat with a beast. A heavy axe in the au'ra's hand instead of her usual...more mechanical bow.

The beast was one she couldn't describe. Large...deformed...covered in masks...and clearly in pain. Yet, despite seeing it with her own eyes, it was so clearly not Selch. Not the sly and somewhat cruel male her heart had allowed in.

If one thing could be pointed out, it was this. Pain did not look good on Hades, let alone Emet.

This was a primal. A true beast.  
How this was somehow tearing at that dead heart of hers.

For this was hardly a death even her mind could comprehend. Perhaps she should've paid far more attention to everyone's explanations...a poor habit was to tune them out and merely scurry along as fast as plausible.

This was clearly a disadvantage, as proven now. 

For despite Selch's light explanations weeks prior. Even then she had tuned half the details out- and he had known it.  
He had damn well known it and that was exactly why he was anything but sentimental.

In this proximity it was merely Hades and Sugi. The scions- those annoying brats (almost ironic as she was younger then Thancred, and maybe Y'sholta. That was unknown.)

The axe was surprisingly heavy, given the mere size of it. Hades roared. And darkness rushed around the female. The axe started to glow and with no clue of what to do, and no jumping abilities, Sugi blinked through the cutting blackness, aimed at nothing in particular, and tossed it.

The weapon soar through the sky. Meeting with something.

And as fast as the darkness arrivied.  
Light washed it away. In nothing more then a blink everything was how it was before.

Except the creature was missing.  
And the axe had fallen to the ground, still glowing.

But /he/ was gone.  
Whilst Sugi stood there.  
Alone.

Her voice didnt work. Not as her throat cracked open. 

Her body ached as well. She didnt wish to whip around in search of /him/. 

So, with lips parted, she let out a noise that was quite impossible to describe, and rubbed her eyes, washing away the fuzziness the bright light had left.

He was there.  
His voice alerted her to that.

Her hands fell.  
Lips quickly shut.

Emet.  
Emet-Selch stood in front of her once more.

But this time?  
In something like a hooded robe.  
The ascian pushed the hood down.  
Where his stomach should've been there was a hole with riggied blue edges. It cut straight through him.

But Sugi noted a lack of pain.  
More a somber acceptance.

An acceptance she couldn't find to be mutual. As suddenly it felt as if life flared back into her viens and she could hardly breathe as her feet broke out to run and tug his face down to her level.

His smile seemed pained.  
She saw that now.

"Sugi, my dearest. I accept the path you chose."

Those words nearly killed the girl on the spot.

The girl who never showed fear nor sadness began to shake. Her grip on his cheeks loosening.

"You fucking IDIOT. What were you THINKING. Why didn't you TELL ME. Why didn't you let me SAVE YOU. Why. Why. Why. Why."

It was uncharacteristic of her, to stutter and be unsure of what she was saying.  
Even more to ask questions she knew the answers to.

She knew why.  
He wouldn't have accepted a lack of trying.  
He wouldn't have let her choose him.

Hell, within the month before this. On multiple ocassions she had managed to escape the ever watchful scions to go and study.  
How to reawaken a truth she had lost in this life.

To become her original soul once more.

But whenever that was attempted.  
Selch would appear. Happily take the book from her palms and draw her into activities he just /knew/ she found far more entertaining.

This was what she got.  
Wasn't it.  
For not paying attention.  
For giving into human desires.

Never once did either of them ask to save him.

Not as Sugi silently tugged him into a soft kiss. Or as he sighed and pulled away.

He was tired.  
And that was another expression she hated on him.

"Remember us Sugi.  
Remember your brethren, our children, and I. Remember the life we once shared."

Sugi had no time to speak.  
Her fingers gracing her lightly tingling lips.

Theb he was gone.  
And it felt as if someone had kicked the breath out of her.

The world seemed to cease to exist.  
The axe forgotten as it disappeared as well.

In the distance the scions approached. 

Sugi didn't pay attention.  
Not to the confusion and concern and joy and so so so many mixed emotions sprawled on their faces.

Instead she did something no one expected.  
What may be the first time in /this/ life...Sugi cried. At first it was mere light patterings of tears on the ground. But soon it increased. The noises escaping her mere gasps for breaths as she fell into the ground.

Her legs gave out. Body curled in.  
Until she was leaning over. Sobbing to the point stomach contents and blood splattered onto the ground. Her nose streaming with blood as well. And the ground becoming a damn bloody (literally) mess.

She had a reason not to merely cast aside her weapon at the start.  
She had a reason to take the risk.

But her arms, clutching her stomach so tightly, shook in slight regret. As if wondering if that reason was worth it.

She was like a child.  
As Thancard managed to scoop her up without a fight.  
A petty little child.

They had saved this world.  
She didn't care.

Afterall, nine months later?  
Sugi was dead as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time I tried not to ship my oc, Sugi Aino with my favourite Final Fantasy Character, Emet. But I succumb to the desire to. Therefore I decided to hurt myself and write some angst. I love these two alot and hoped you enjoyed reading this messy work.


End file.
